


Hard Times(BonxRinxShima)

by Aquadarkrose



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, B/b/b, BDSM, Depression, Insecurity, Kinky Shit, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Other, Rin x Bon x Shima, bon is a boss, but some cute shit too, daddy! Bon, little! Rin, littlespace, papa! Shima, problems everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadarkrose/pseuds/Aquadarkrose
Summary: ⚠⚠⚠Trigger warning⚠⚠⚠depressing thoughts, suicide attempts and thoughts, and cutting.Age regression does happen in this story. If you don’t know what that is and are uncomfortable with an adult/teen acting like a child suggest you leave.⚠⚠⚠You have been warned⚠⚠⚠After finding out Rin was the offspring of Satan, everyone around him stopped talking to him, ignored him when he first tried to talk to them, this drove our young exwire to depression. He began to cut, and attempt suicide. But truth was no one hated Rin completely, just his flames he inherited from his 'sperm-giver' Satan. Trying to find a way to deal with himself; he turns to the internet, finding ways to cope with his problems.Will Rin forgive and forget? Will Rin forgive but never forget? Will Rin never forgive or forget? Can Rin be helped at this point in time? Can Bon and Shima help Rin out of his dark corner? Can they handle what the author is going to through at them? Follow Rin, Shima and Bon's story to find out.Little!Rin/Daddy!Bon/Papa!Shima





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠⚠⚠Trigger warning⚠⚠⚠  
> depressing thoughts, suicide attempts and thoughts, and cutting.
> 
> Age regression does happen in this story. If you don’t know what that is and are uncomfortable with an adult/teen acting like a child suggest you leave.  
> ⚠⚠⚠You have been warned⚠⚠⚠

Rin laid in his bed, back facing the door, face towards the wall. Buried in his thoughts, just staring lazily at his scarred wrist, a light follow of red running down them, where finally it dripped silently onto the bed. 

The moon's rays dancing into the room though the window, engulfing the room in a warm manner. As Rin laid in his bed deep in thought, he failed to hear his brother speaking to the exwires. After a while his brother opened his bedroom door, snapping Rin out of his thoughts, he realized that tonight was the start of the bootcamp Yukio had been planing for months, Yukio began to speak, stepping into Rin's room, not waiting for a reply he began to talk.

"Nii-san, the camp is starting in five minutes." Yukio sighed softly, as he took in his big brothers frame. He knew about the cuts and tried to help but he knew that it helped Rin continue living this terrible life. 

"Oi, Mr. Okumura where did you say the bathroom was?!" Bon yelled, even though his was right next to Yukio. Yukio sighed softly, and looked at the male. "Down the hall to the right." He spoke as softly as his voice could go.

Bon had taken a moment to take in the way Rin's room looked, it was messy and dark, the smell of blood was heavy almost made him want to gag but luckily he didn't. He than noticed Rin's figure, he was skinny with really pale skin, his hair was the same just more unkept, the smell of blood seemed to be coming from him.

"Is there something else you need Bon?" Yukio asked looking at the exwire. "Ah no sorry." Bon than ran off towards the bathroom. 

After Bon, left Yukio looked at his big brother once more before speaking. "You have five minutes Nii-san. I'm sorry for making you come but you must if you want to pass the exam. See you in dinning room oh and your assigned cooking duty with Ukobach's help." He closed Ron's door and rested his head against it, the coolness of the door calming him slightly, but made him sad realizing the door was only cold since Rin's room was freezing. After a minute, Yukio left to the dining area.

Rin's POV

As soon as Yukio left I got up, un willingly might I add the only reason I even got up is because I'm assigned cooking duty, and didn't want the others, even if they hated me, to starve. 

I pulled on a dark red long sleeve shirt, with some simple dark blue sweatpants. My cuts still bleeding but not as bad as before. 

I made my way into the kitchen to find the exwires and Yukio sitting at the table talking about the camp actives. Once I entered they turned and looked at me, looks of fear and anger, not a pretty mixture. 

I sighed softly, and walked past them, not looking up to make eye contact with any of them. I made it to the kitchen, and started helping Ukobach cook. I rolled up my sleeve to see my cut stopped bleeding, I smiled softly at my work. I started cutting vegetables, when the looks came into my mind and won't go away. "Ukobach can I-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence, before Ukoback nodded sadly. "I promise I'll wash it right after." I told him before placing the kitchen knife to my wrist, and started my torture on my wrist. 

Four cuts, blood dripping down my wrist. That's all I needed. I hurried and washed the knife three times, before putting it up. I grabbed a new knife, and finished cutting the vegetables. Ukabach finished the cooking so I wouldn't get my nasty blood in their food. "Thanks Ukabach, I won't be eating tonight either." I said before exiting the kitchen. 

"I'll be in my room just come get me if you need me." I walked past them. 

3rd POV

As Rin past by, Bon got angry and grabbed his wrist...the one that was bleeding... "Your eating with us Rin." He yelled, fighting his grip, with made Rin yelp, and tears to form in his eyes. "Let go Bon please..." Rin cried out. 

Bon looked down at his hand, blood smeared on to it. "Sorry Rin." Bon looked at Rin in pain. He knew something was going on and he hoped it wasn't what he thought but that just proved him wrong.

Everyone stared at Rin, in confusion. The reason Rin in tears was a mystery to them all but Bon. Bon knew why he was in tears. "Your eating with us Rin." Bon whispered out, but his whisper fell on deaf ears. Rin looked at everyone's faces; they were confused but to Rin they screamed "DEMON! MONSTER! SATAN SPAWN! KILL YOURSELF! USELESS! DIE! DIE! DIE!" 

Rin slowly backed away, a hand gripping his bleeding wrist out of fear they'll see the blood; though it was covered- and hate him more for cutting instead of taking his life, though that opinion was looking pretty shiny like a diamond in the light after it had rained. Once Rin was a decent distance away from the others, he cleared his almosted unused voice softly before speaking.   
"N-n-no thank yo-u-you...I'm ju-just going to g-go lay-lay down..." Rin studdered out. He had developed a speech problem over the last few months from the misuse of his voice, and the terama presented by his nightmares and the voice in his head. 

With that being said he ran off to god knows where, certainly not back to the twin's shared bedroom I can tell you that much. Back in the dining area, Bon was staring at his blood filled hand that was screaming to be washed; though he felt it'd be a sin to wash the blood away.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's POV

After what happened...I...I ran. I ran out of the building, and far away into the forest next to the dorm. I ran and ran; despite the burning in my legs, despite the black dots filling my vision, despite the lack of air filling my lungs. I continued to run until my legs gave out. First my left, than my right. I hit the ground with a grunt, my left knee hitting the ground harder then the right causing it to bleed and throb painfully. 

It took a few minutes for my vision to clear from the black spots and longer for my breathing to be somewhat controlled. Once the dots and my breathing calmed a bit more I looked around me. I couldn't even tell where I am or which way I came from. Not a single stick, leave, or even a blade of grass was crushed or out of place. Not even the forest roof looked like I had fell through it. It looked like I magically appeared in this spot. 

I sighed and looked at my body. My shirt was sticking to me from sweat and blood. Cuts covered my arms and legs; must have been from the many sticks that hit me.

3rd POV

Rin body hit the ground with a huge sign. As he laid on his back gazing up at the rooftop of the forest, his eyes glistened over, a single string of sentences flooded his mind; with such a power it seemed worse than a tsunami.

"E⃟N⃟D⃟ I⃟T⃟ N⃟O⃟W⃟."  
"e̸n̸d̸ i̸t̸ n̸o̸w̸!"  
"ᎬᏁᎠ ᎨᎿ ᏁᎾᏯ!!"  
"ᕮᘉᖙ ᓮt ᘉᗝᙡ"

Several voice called out at once each over powering the other but all quite clear. These voices have been with Rin for months, they first appeared when he and Yukio started drifting apart in school; they were both 10- and overtime they stopped but they were back powerful. They started again a week before 'they' found out about his...heritage; the voices said things that made sense after they had found out. 

They said things like: "T⃟H⃟E⃟Y⃟ W⃟O⃟N⃟'T⃟ L⃟I⃟K⃟E⃟ Y⃟O⃟U⃟ O⃟N⃟C⃟E⃟ T⃟H⃟E⃟Y⃟ F⃟I⃟N⃟D⃟ O⃟U⃟T⃟~" they voices had sung out. "Ꭹᗝᘎᖇ tᖺᙓ ᔕᗝᘉ ᗝℱ ᗩ ↁᙓᙢᗝᘉ~" "Dཽємσи Čнιℓ∂~" they'd laugh out in their song like voices. And now that they know..the voices are LOUDER than they've ever been. 

A hiss snapped Rin out of his thoughts and out of his paying position, he looked around to see if he could locate the sound but couldn't. Than he realized it came from him, while deep in thought Rin had buried his sharp demon nail into both his left wrist and the right side of his stomach, new blood flowing out. "Shit..." Rin breathed; the constant loss of blood getting to him faster than usual. "Must because you starved your pathetic self instead of ending it!!" 

"ᙢᏬรᎿ ℋᗩᏉɛ ᏰᙓℰŊ.." A deep voice shook out.  
"ᏰℰᏣᎯᏬᎦℰ ƴ๑Ꮼ ᎦᎿᏒᎯᏒᏉℰĐ.." A higher voice shrieked.  
"Y͎๏ùℛ ρᎯtℋℰtℐc̶ S⃟єŁℱ.." A witch like voice finally spoke.  
"ℐήЅtℰᎯᖙ ᗝℱ ℰήᖙℐήᎶ ℐt!!" A loud, annoying, squeaky voice screamed out. With that they all laughed loud, ugly laughs before shutting up. At some point of the creatures speaking Rin's hands laced themselves on his hair and were pulling at it. Rin unlaced his hands and just stared at them. He let out a bloody-murder scream, followed by loud sobs. 

3rd POV  
-back at the doom after Rin ran out-

Bon stared at his eyes as the others talked softly to each other trying to figure out what had happened. Shima was the first to do anything, he got up and walked in front of Bon, hands placed on both shoulders. "Bon, what happened?" He said softly. When Bon didn't look at him or reacted Shima looked down at what Bon was looking at he let out a sharp gasp alerting everyone something was indeed wrong. "Bon listen to me!! Your alright we'll get you all cleaned up!! I'm sure Rin didn't mean to hurt you that's why he ran out cause he felt bad for hurting you dude." Shima said while directing Bon into the kitchen to wash his hands, Shiemi and Izumo got the first-aid kit and got ready to help.

But before they could wash the blood away, Bon spoke. "Not my blood...not my blood...Rin....blood....." He mumbled out, this seemed to snap him out of his trance. "RIN!!! We have to find him!! Before he does something bad!!!" Bon yelled out, confusing everyone. "Bon I know Rin hurt you but we can't hurt him back." Kamiki sasses out. "Besides we can't exactly stop the child of Satan." Bon started to shake his head madly while pushing his way out as Shima and Yukio tried to stop him. "RIN DIDN'T HURT ME!!" This cause greater confusion which gave Bon a chance to slip through and out of the dorm where he saw Rin ran out of. The others followed behind. "He hurt himself..." Bon finished as he took out a flashlight he had in his backpack; which he had grabbed on his way out. 

By the time the others processed, Bon was already deep into the forest looking for the person he loved dearly. 

It took a while, and many miles before Bon decided to take a small break. He sat on a conveniently place rock, with his head in his hands. 'Why Rin of all people?! It's horrible...no the way we treated him was horrible...we're horrible...I'm horrible!! I love him and yet I closed him out and let the others talk bad about him!! I'm so stupid and blind!!' Bon though more thoughts such as those filled his head but before he could give them a voice, an ear pinching scream was heard, causing birds to fall. But Bon didn't waste any time the scream was so close, it sounded so pained, he couldn't help but think it was Rin so he ran towards it. He busted through he leaves and froze. The sight before him had tears in his eyes. Rin on his knees, his head buried in the ground his hands on his head, constant choking sobs, leaving him gasping for oxygens warm embrace. 

Bon wasted little time to run over and scoop Rin in his arms. Rin flinched, he did not sense another person near, so the sudden contact scared him. But when Bon's sweet honey, and new metal scent hit him like a truck he relaxed. In that moment he forgot about them knowing his secret and just accepted the comfort. 

"Shhh. Rin, I'm here love. No need to cry. Everything is alright." Bon whispered constantly. "Your doing so good. Your so beautiful Rin. I'm so sorry I was an idiot. My handsome Rin." Bon whispered back-to-back complements into Rin's ears, just as those. Slowly but surely, Rin's breathing calmed to match Bon's and his sobs quieted down to an occasional tear. 

Bon's shirt was now soaked, and was now in a death grip. Rin's hands on clinging to Bon, afraid if he lets ago he'll be alone again. "Bon..." Rin gasped out, a few tears falling as he looked up at Bon. "Shh...it's okay baby boy. I'm here...." 

After a few more minutes of Bon reassuring and calming Rin; Rin fell asleep. Bon picked him up slowly not to wake him while frowning at the cuts and blood all over Rin. "My poor baby." He mumbled, blushing slowly when he realized what he's been calling Rin. But he ignored it for now and started walking back.

When they arrived, everyone was waiting. They themselves had looked for hours with no results before coming back themselves. Bon received few praises(Shima and Shiemi mainly) and few thank you's from Yukio while Rin's sleeping form for pitied, sorrowful, and truly sorry looks. Bon was glad Rin was asleep so he didn't have to be barbered by millions of questions and those truly disgusting looks of pity.

Bon had thought about bring Rin into the room he last saw him in but had decided against it, and brought him to his own assigned room. He took Rin's blood clothes off, and was quick to replace them with some of his own clean clothes, just a simple black oversized tee(oversized on Rin of course). He than cleaned and wrapped the wounds, but with the obvious self inflicted wounds he kissed them before cleaning and wrapping them. He gave them only several kisses once wrapped, and a single kiss to Rin's forehead. He got himself changed into a dark blue tee and some clean boxers, before settling down on the other bed. Dinner long forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin's POV

There was several things I realized when I woke up. One I was abnormally warm, two the light was bright behind my eyelids, three there was a hard wall pressing into my back, four I felt small.

A few minutes after my brain fully woke up, I opened my eyes blinking away the darkness that infected my eyes. Once the darkness vanished I looked behind me, my heart skipped a beat at the same time it sped up. Oh my gingerbread I'm having a heart attack!!! I ended up slipping deep into little space; I never imagined I'd end up going back into it. 

Bon's POV

My eyes were closed, but I wasn't asleep, so I could feel Rin waking up. I could feel his heart speed up and his temperature rise. "It's okay, baby boy. I have ya." I said kisses Rin's exposed neck, which rewarded me with a small, but high pitch whine. "Aw is my little baby embarrassed?" He just whined more bringing his hands to his face. I guess I was right about Rin being a little, I chuckled to myself. "RinRin, can you look at me bubs?" I asked softly, Rin turned in my arms so he was completely facing me, his pointer and middle fingers on his right hand in his mouth. 

3rd POV

Bon looked at his baby with a gently smile, placing a hand on his cheek. "Hi there sweetie. Are you small right now?" He asked softly, Rin nodded and mumbled around his fingers. "How old is my little baby?" Bon questioner, while Rin nuzzled his hand. "T'ree." Has the reply, Bon nodded and kissed Rin's forehead. "Alright baby. Are you hungry?" 

Rin nodded, and sucked on his fingers, while the left was in a fist with Bon's navy shirt. The crazed hair male got up, placed his hands under Rin's thighs, lifting him into his arms. He positioned Rin on his hip, and walked out of the room after fixing Rin's shirt to cover his bottom. 

Upon entering the dining space, Bon was presented to the whole class already eating breakfast. The exwires paused, looking at Bon and Rin, the confusion great. There stood a tall, muscular male; who could pass off as a gang leader- holding a slightly smaller male(who's face was hiding in others neck) like a toddler; which Rin was at the moment. 

Bon nodded at the class before turning his head slightly to Rin. "What do you want to eat baby?" He asked, Rin moved his head to the side so he was laying on Bon's shoulder. "Pan'akes?" Rin questioned softly, chewing on his fingers. Yukio took notice if the tone both were using, along with the odd physical contact and put two & two together having seen this before. "How old is the little baby?" He asked Bon softly, the attention of the students; minus Shima who was staring at the boy in his boyfriends arms; on their teacher. "T'ree." Rin informed proudly despite not being the one questioned, little Rin was not exactly caught up to date with events between everyone so speaking around them was somewhat easy. "Oh my such a big boy!" Yukio exclaimed causing Rin to giggle. Bon looked at Yukio. "We need supplies." He stated obviously, Yukio just nodded dismissively, already texting Shura the supply list. 

"Now for pancakes!" Bon bounced Rin, getting a giggle out of him. "Pan'akes!!" He cheered as Bon brought him into the kitchen, placing him on the counter. He got to work on the pancakes, Ukobach was mad but understood once Rin meet his eyes. 

~Time skip a bit~

Several plates of pancakes, one slightly confused yet understanding class, several boxes of toddler items, and one slightly tipsy teacher later, Rin was sitting in Bon's lap whilst playing with his own tail; which was moving around playfully. Bon and some of the others watched the action with smiles, the others looked confused. Shima looked jealous but happy at the same time.

"Hey Rin~ look at Auntie Shura!!" Said woman cooed, holding a pink bunny stuffy, wiggling it around. Rin watched the bunny closely. "Hazel don't like 'hat." He huffed reaching for the bunny. Shura handed him the bunny; once the bunny was safely away from Shura, Rin turned in Bon's lap so he was facing him and talked. "Her name is Hazel." He introduced to Bon. 'Hazel' than wrapped his bunny arms around Bon's face in a hug. "Hi there Hazel! I'm Bon, Rin's dadd-" he stopped himself, his eyes widened at what he was about to say. Rin pulled Hazel away, and replaced her hands with his hands. "Daddy? What w'ong?" He asked softly, Bon smiled at the declaration and kissed Rin's palms. "Nothing pudding, daddy wasn't sure if he was your daddy or not." Rin nodded and pointed at Bon's chest. "Daddy." His finger moved to Yukio. "Bubbie." On to Shura. "A'nie." Shiemi. "F'ower." Izumo. "Sissy." He looked at Shima and Konekomaru but said nothing quickly hiding his face in Bon's chest. Shima whined, jealous. "Why don't I get a nickname?!" He moved over and poked Rin's side playfully. "Hello~ anyone there?"

"Atta!!" Rin giggles out, no one understanding the word, except the teachers and Bon. "Is Shima your Atta baby boy?" Rin nodded, "Atta." He pointed at Shima. "Daddy." He pointed back at Bon. Bon nodded slowly, it made Bon happy that Shima was also considered as Rin's caregiver. 

Rin wiggles in Bon's lap slightly, Bon already knew the problem having felt the wetness. Rin leaned up to Bon's ear. "Went Bat'room." He whispered, blushing softly. Bon nodded, and thought for a second. He picked Rin up, and went over to the the boxes, getting out dinosaur pull ups. He walked out of the room, after motioning for Shima to follow. He went into the bathroom, and placed Rin on the counter, putting the pull ups next to him. "No!!" Rin whined. "Big boy." He cried out, throwing the pull up on the ground. "Rin." Bon stated strongly. "Daddy knows your a big boy. But you had an accident." He said, taking the pull up gently from Shima's hands. "Now daddy's upset since his baby boy wanted to be a bad boy and throw things." Rin whimpered, tears in his eyes from upsetting his daddy. "Sorry." He whispered softly, a few tears slipping out.

Bon wipes them away. "Daddy forgives you. Now are you going to be daddy's big boy and let daddy take care of you or are you going to be a big big boy and take care of yourself?" Bon questioned, Shima watched the interaction, confused as to why he was there. "Daddy's big boy." Rin said softly not wanting to be the other big so soon. Bon smiled and pulled Rin's boxers down, throwing them in the hamper. He laid Rin down on the spacious counter, showering baby powder on Rin's bits, along with a small amount into the pull up before pulling the pull up in place. 

"There we go!! Now daddy's big boy can go play!!" Bon cheered picking Rin back up, a hand on his now diapered bottom, support him more securely. Shima smiled sadly while watching feeling like an outsider. He was a little jealous that it took Rin simply falling into little space for Bon to take care of him when it took him months to even get his attention. He felt tears in his eyes, he turned and wipes angrily at his eyes.

Bon and Rin noticed. "Papa?" Rin whispered, reaching for Shima. Shima turned confused, he froze upon see Rin wanting him. "Babe, our baby want his papa." Bon said, walking closer, passing Rin to Shima. The pink hair male held Rin against his hip. "Papa no sad." Rin whined, making Shima smile with his chubby fingers. "Yeah Papa no sad." Bon repeated, a arm wrapped around Shima's waist reassuringly. "Papa's fine Rin...let go play!" Rin cheered at the statement. The little jump out of Shima's arms and run to the others, the two caregivers watched carefully. 

"Shi...if your uncomfortable with this just say so." Bon whispered seriously, Shima's head snapped towards him. "No, no!! It's not that I'm uncomfortable...I'm jealous of how easily he has your love and attention..." he said watching the little play with his new friends and the others. "Baby....you have my love and attention....a different type of love...." Bon whispered directly into the salmon haired male, licking at the shell. "B-Bon you...I know how you feel about him...."


	4. Chapter 4

⚠️ ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️ ⚠️   
This chapter contains sexy talk and actions. Please read at your own paste(or whatever they say it's like 2am rn my brain no work)

3rd person POV  
Time froze for a split second, Shima repeated himself. "I know how you feel about him...adult him." Shima whispered pulling away from Bon. 

Bon stared eyes-wide. "Babe...Shi...it's not like that..." he whispered back trying to place his hand on Shima's cheek just to have the other move away more. "No. It's not." Shima said forcefully getting everyone's attention. "Stop pretending!! I can't.....handle it...." Tears began to fall from his cheeks. "I've known...for so long...I-I can't anymore..." he sobbed, a hand covering the right side of his face. Rin wobbled over to Shima and hugged his waist. "Papa? No cry...RinRin lubs you..." 

Shima squeezed his eyes closed, not able to look into Rin's or Bon's eyes. "Sweetheart....please....let go..." Shima choked out, the hand at his side forming into a fist. Rin pulled away looking at his papa's pained face. "B-but...Papa......" Rin whined softly. His mind was scattered, switching between little mindset and his big mindset. 

"Shi. Let's go talk alone." Bon demanded, knowing how to handle Shima from years of knowing each other. Shima tensed up but nodded, he begun to walk towards his rooms, Bon smiling sadly at the others. "I'll handle this. RinRin daddy needs you to be big. He has to talk to big you too." Rin nodded, running a hand through his hair. "I know...." he whispered, already almost completely out of little space. Bon nodded and walked to Shima's room; which he had insisted to have instead of rooming with Bon. 

Shima sat on his queen sized bed(which was pushed against the wall in the far corner of the room), his back against the navy wall. His knees pulled up against his chest with his face buried in them. Bon closed the door, sighing sadly at the sight of his lover in his protective cocoon. 

"Shima, babe, my love. Look at me." Bon commanded, sitting on the bed. When Shima made no movement to do so, Bon cleared his throat pointedly. "Shima." His voice held a heavy sense of dominance, that left no questioning or disobedience; which is the reason Shima's head snapped up, looking at Bon through tearful lenses. "Good boy. Now tell me what's wrong baby." Shima whimpered at the gentleness of Bon's command.

"I-I...I don't want you to leave me...I can't deal with that...not after all we've been through. But I know..." He choked. "I know you'll leave me eventually...just like everyone else..." he sobbed, Bon didn't say anything knowing Shima wasn't finished and if he said anything Shima would cave in, like he has in the past. "You'll case me aside because Rin will be all you need...a cute baby boy who doesn't need you to be rough just to get off...you'll case me aside because Rin's problems are more important and easier to handle than mine...I'm just an useless, disgusting, stupid whore...who can't even get you off..." he cried, pulling at his hair. His sleeves rolled up, revealing his own many deep scars, from cuts to burns. "I should've just looked ahead that day...if would have just kept looking forward...I wouldn't be in the way..." He sobbed more, his voice cracking immensely on the last sentence. "I..should've just died.."

Bon's eyes widened, he knew the situation was serious but he didn't imagine it was this serious. "Baby. No! You can't think like that! Everything you just said was a lie! You're my everything! I love you!! I love how you aren't afraid to let me be rough!! I don't need just soft, gentle happy times, I need rough, and difficult happy times too!! Gosh I sound so stupid but it's the truth!! You're mine, and I'd never get rid of what's mine!!" Bon took Shima's hands in his. "You're beautiful in so many ways. From your appearance to your personality to you body...and let me just say when your being MY beautiful little slut your so breathtaking. You always get my off. From your beautiful mouth, to your tight, small h-"Bon cleared his throat, both males were red-faced. "I love you so much Shi..maybe I do like Rin." Shima looked away sharply at that only to be pulled back to meet Bon's eyes. "But I love you...I'll always love you. I'd never leave you. And even if I did fall for someone else that wouldn't mean I'd fall out of love with you or leave you....Rin's just OUR baby boy...unless you want to be something more with him...cause than we could try...." Shima glared slightly, he knew Bon noticed things about him that he noticed about Bon. "Afterall I'm the only one who likes Rin." Bon teased, standing up. 

⚠️⚠️⚠️WARNING⚠️⚠️⚠️  
Sexual content and vulgar language up ahead  
⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️👏👏👏⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

Bon smirked and brought a hand down to Shima's thigh, massaging it gently. "I bet you imagine me and him fucking you senseless; at the same time perhaps? Maybe you imagine me fucking you while Rin rides you? Hm? Do you fantasize about you and Rin fucking me? Hm my slut? Do you imagine your master fucking you while Rin watches? Or do you think of me watching while you have Rin fucking you into the bed?" His hand caresses Shima's thigh, smirking at the twitching of Shima's body. "Oh what's this?" He asked looking down at Shima's boner. "Did I strike a nerve? Huh? Did I guess right? Which one was it or was it all of them?" He chuckled devilishly, his other hand going up Shima's chest; rubbing roughly against his nipples-continuing up to rest in the ruffled pink locks. "Answer me!" He demanded, pulling Shima's head back, causing the other to gasp. 

"All of them daddy!!" The pink hair male gasped out. "E-except the fucking you one sir...I don't want you in such a position." He whined as Bon's grip tightened slightly before releasing to pet the locks. "That's my good honest boy." Bon purred. "Always telling his master the truth." He smiled sweetly at the boy, before his smile turned devilish. 

"Strip." He said moving away to sit in the desk chair. "Give daddy a show." Shima did as told being sure to move slowly yet sharply, making his moves meaningful and seductive. Once bare, Shima got on his knees in-front of Bon, who of which petted at his head. "Good boy....now I want you to tell our safe words." Shima nodded, planting his hands on Bon's thigh. "Green is keep going. Yellow is slow down. Pink is need a break. Red is stop immediately." Bon smiled and kissed the top of Shima's head. "Good boy. Now color?"

"Green." Came the reply, Bon smirked, and motioned to a pastel blue bag under the desk. "You can choose today pumpkin." The smaller boy smiled and quickly grabbed the bag, opening it and looking at its contents. 

A pastel pink collar, lacy pink panties, and a huge black butt plug was all Shima pulled out; Bon took this as a sign of how Shima wanted things done, helping him stand, taking the items. "My little slut, would you mind if I invite a friend in? I need to talk to him." He smirked playfully, clipping the collar in place. "S-sure." Came Shima's reply, causing Bon to look into Shima's eyes. "Baby...I was joking." 

Shima bit his lip, sinking into Bon's lap. "This friend is Rin, right?" He asked softly, his hands going to pick lent from Bon's shirt. "Yes...but I don't think now is a good time. We haven't talk to Rin about this, and he just came out of little space." 

Shima nodded in understandment, but his face screamed something different. Bon's smirked finally understanding. "Oh!! You want Rin to see you in this state!! You little slut...you must want both of our cum all over your body, hm?" He licked Shima's neck teasingly yet affectionately. "Maybe later on, for now I need to work you open." 

Bon positioned Shima over his lap after moving to the bed. Said male had his stomach across Bon's thighs, his ass in the air, his hands and chest flat on the bed. Bon smiled softly at the boy when he looked back. "Color?" 

"Green." With that Bon stuffed his fingers in Shima's mouth, while his other caressed Shima's ass. "You better suck them good baby; you didn't choose a lube." He smirked going down to paint Shima's neck, back and ass cheeks with bites and hickies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue the rest of this part or should I just timeskip?
> 
> I really need feedback on this my dear readers. Give me hate, give me love, give me death threats idk give me something please so I know I'm not writing in vain.~Lena❤️


End file.
